


Five More Years

by LunaticYoukai



Series: HinaAya [1]
Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Marriage Proposal, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 15:45:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11188275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaticYoukai/pseuds/LunaticYoukai
Summary: The proposal was supposed to be a joke. Turns out it wasn't.





	Five More Years

“Aya-chan, do you want to get married?”

Although it was unladylike, Maruyama Aya burst out the juice she was drinking and started to cough furiously.

“You know, Aya-chan, if Chisato-chan is here, she’ll scold you.”

“Be-because you brought the topic out of nowhere, Hina-chan!”

Aya pulled some tissue from her pocket bag and wiped her mouth with it. It was fortunate for her, there was not many people around. Aya and Hina were on their way home after a lesson when they decided that they would stop by a café nearby. Chisato couldn’t come because she had other works to do. Maya excuse herself early too because she wanted to attend her favorite band’s live and Eve said she had something to do with her club members, so it was just the two of them. It wasn’t that rare that Aya and Hina spent the time together. In fact, they went together at least once a week. Whether it was chatting in a café, shopping for clothes, or watching movies. Spending time together became natural for them.

“So, Aya-chan, do you want to get married?”

“Wh-what’s this, so suddenly? Besides, your question is kind of misleading Hina-chan.” Aya's cheeks turned to a faint tint red.

“Misleading? How come?” Hina titled her head to the side and put her index finger to her chin.

“We-well, that sounds like…” Aya’s voice trailed in the air.

“Like what?”

“L-like a pr-proposal!” Aya shut her eyes tight and emphasize the last word with a shout.

“It IS a proposal.” Hina’s reply was short and clear.

Aya didn’t move an inch. She just blinked her eyes again and again until realization sunk in her head.

“Eeeeeeeh?!” She slammed the table and get up from her seat in an instant, face turned red completely.

Looking at Aya’s reaction, Hina couldn’t help but smiled from ear to ear.

“B-but, Hina-chan, you should a-asked something like that to so-someone you love!”

Aya’s endless stuttering finally broke Hina’s restriction limit. She laughed so hard until her eyes formed tears.

“But I do love you, Aya-chan. I’ve said that before, remember?” Hina wiped away the tears on the corner of her eyes, while holding her hurting stomach.

“B-but, we’re still in high school, we have to wait five more years! Besides, we-we're both girls, and we should starts as a lo-lover, a-and  ̶ “ Aya’s hands were dancing wildly in the air.

“Ahahaha Aya-chan, you’re so funny! That’s why I love you.” Hina said bluntly. “Five years, eh? Then, I’ll come and ask you once again. You better prepare yourself, Aya-chan, because I won’t back off until you say yes~”

As if a machine that overheated, Aya stopped working. She sunk back to her seat and covered her tomato-like face with both her hands. She regretted something she said. Five years was just too long for her to wait.


End file.
